Once upon a hug
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Start from the middle of the episode everyone thinks house has brain cancer. HOUSExCHASE grase? HOUSExFOREMAN greman? SLASH, YAOI, MALExMALE SEXUAL RELATIONS... boys love... no like, no read!


_**A/N: So, hi there! This is my first HOUSE SLASH FIC.! I'm a big House slash fan, but I've never written one. My favorite paring if WilsonXHouse, but I decided I'd try writing a HouseXChase... it struck me to include foreman... (Did I spell his name right?) so I did! I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or a two shot... I was pretty disappointed I didn't write any smut... because I just love smut... so, yeah. Here is my plot. :) I don't own, obviously. :( but I can still play with the characters! :D**_

_**ONCE UPON A HUG**_

_Chase stormed into the office, staring at house briefly, the older man looking skeptical in the window, at his employees reflection "your return?" he looked at the magazine in his hand. The blonde Australian accented man set his posture lightly, asking softly "do you have to do that?" getting the older mans attention, house turned to the best of his ability, flipping the magazine to sit vertical on his palm as he looked at chase "you mean cheapen everyone's attempt that a human moment by identifying real calculations that go into it." it was a statement more then a question, an undertone of the lengthy sentence being rhetorical, a pause breaking between them, the air almost toxic with curiosity. The short moments passed before the reply of "yeah" was uttered by chase in a 'duh' way. House furrowed his eyebrows in underlying amusement, answering: "yeah! I do." before looking down, possibly at the floor. Another pause extended between them, as brief as the last, again the tension of answer hanging above and between them. Chase again broke the quiet, his head lulling to look at house in the face "I'm sorry your dying..." a look of determination on his face "I'm gonna hug you." taken aback, house raises his eyebrows, looking up slightly at chase, more curiosity filling the mans eyes. With almost a hopeful look in his eyes, the blonde haired man continues "anything to say?" as if to challenge the older man, and as if on cue, house takes the bait and says "well of your considering garbing my ass-" chase moves forward "-dont start anything-..." he breaks off momentarily as chase hugs him. The blondes arms wrapped around the older mans neck, the two men at the perfect height for the action. A skeptical look crosses houses face, and he finally continues "...you cant finish..."a silence descending over them for several moments, the hug continuing.  
_

After a few moments chases hands drift further down houses back, the younger mans arms slipping down houses shoulders, hands traveling farther and farther down, and just before the blondes hands reach the small of the famous medical practitioners back, his arms slip so that his forearms touch Gregs sides, brown haired mans arms dangling at his sides, stiff with curiosity. Chases hands slide briefly to house's hips before they slip to the older mans ass, lightly squeezing the mans delectably large arse. House stiffens slightly at his employees boldness, before smirking, tossing his cane, making it clink with the window, and the magazine, twirling them and pinning chase against the glass wall of his office, minding the cane poised on the reflective surface. his hands slithering smoothly to chases arse,his arms awkwardly around the blondes. House, griping the mans ass, squeezing, pulls the younger male against his body, grinding his erection into chases responding hardness. The blonde lets out a breathy and strangled groan, his hands slipping off of Gregs ass, sliding up to grip at Gregs blazer, fists clenched with enough force to stretch the material and give the material stress lines.

House chuckled and sniffed at chases neck, breathing in the younger mans scent deeply, savoring the scent of a forbidden fruit. The eccentric man pulled away from the accented boy he had him self pressed against. He had a mere _boy_ pinned and at his mercy, not going to be able to handle the older mans taunts, let alone grow through with them. But still, house could have fun.

The taller man leaned forward and feeling his beeper vibrate (_**A/N: lol, ironic**_) promptly ignored the buzzing contraption in favor of bringing his lips agonizingly close to that of his co-worker, smirking as chase stiffens, shutting his eyes tight. All of a sudden foreman enters the room "house-..." stopping at what he sees. House sighs and shows a small smile before grabbing his cane from against the see through silican wall, turning around and walking to foreman, chases arms falling limply beside him. Swiftly, house grabs the back of the black mans neck, kissing him fervidly. he lets go of the dark man and smirks "keep chase company." before limping out of the office, leaving chase, bewildered and leaning heavily on the transparent element, a ginning Eric foreman leering at the blonde, and one Gregory house smirking deviously to himself as he walked down the hospital hallway to whatever the hell he was supposed to go. "so..." Eric lecherously stalked tword chase "Lets see how much fun a slut like you can be."

_**A/N: So... review? **_

_**Chase: Please review? I want to be spanked and called a slut!**_

_**Foreman: *leers***_

_**House: *giggles like a school girl***_

_**SSOTVDG: hey! If you guys be really nice to the readers they'll tell me to make you guys' fuck! **_

_*** collectively as a group say* pretty please tell us what you think and that mean lady will write the smut!**_

_**Incognito: Way to go.**_

_**SSOTVDG: bai-bai! (P.S sorry the chap. Is so short.)**_


End file.
